It's all in the rain
by Sorrow's song
Summary: A story of how two people, Sesshoumaru and Kagome came together, in a time of war and need.


Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and also the first time I've used a Beta!! Wonderful people, my Beat, Hitome1995, is a marvel! She added just the right shine to the story to have me more than satisfied!! Yay for the Betas!!

Anyway! Kagome Sesshoumaru pairing is the best!! Love to read about them so thought I'd try writing about them!

If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to review or simply send me a message! As I've said before, only through your comments can I grow as a writer! Thanks for reading this and enjoy!!

* * *

It's all in the rain

* * *

She sat hunched over her text books, trying to do some studying for her upcoming exams.

It was only a couple of weeks since she had been violently drawn back into the future.

Naraku had been defeated in a last all out battle that had left many of her friends and allies injured. At the end there had been too many for Naraku – Kouga and his wolves, Sesshoumaru and his army, and of course Sango and Miroku. Kagome had left Shippo back at the village with Kaeda, just before they had all left, along with Rin.

As the "army" was all leaving to the place Kagura had told them Naraku would be, Sesshoumaru had pulled her aside to talk.

"Miko, when this is done, I need to speak to you! You will not go anywhere till I have done so!"

And just like that he had turned and walked away, leaving her staring at his back and cursing herself for actually having started to like him. The number of times they had been meeting up with him on the trail of Naraku had increased significantly over the past year.

It had been during one of her attempts to catch up on school work, that he had approached her to ask what she was reading. Well maybe not asked, more like demanded, but hey we're talking about the all powerful demon lord here.

At the time she had been going over her maths text book. At one glance he was enthralled and had started asking her questions. Surprisingly, she found that by explaining the different principles to him, she was actually grasping them as well.

After that evening of math induced discussion, he was a regular at their fire, where they discussed anything from popular beliefs to the basics of maths.

Not surprising, was the absence of Inuyasha. While it hurt Kagome to know that he was spending the time he had promised to protect her, instead with Kikyo, it was offset by the fact that Sesshoumaru only turned up when as he so put it "the half-breed was neglecting his duty and this Sesshoumaru must take up the family honour."

Yeah right! He obviously enjoyed their discussions but not the presence of his brother. But she could let him think what he wanted.

It had taken the rest of the gang some time to get use to his coming and going, but he was always civil to them. He even once brought something for Sango, "as thanks for her hospitality" after she offered him some of the food she had cooked for a change. He had cordially accepted, tried a spoonful to be polite, and was surprised at the good taste of the food. Naturally, it had helped that Sango had had some "exotic" herbs and spices from her time.

Sesshoumaru had also allowed Shippo to fall asleep on his lap one evening but only gave him back to her as he stood to leave.

All these things had helped raise their regard for him, but she had only started falling in love with him about 3 months later.

* * *

It was a rainy day, and they had been walking all day. Inuyasha wanted to reach a specific spring before nightfall. She had surmised, as had Sango and Miroku, that he had promised to meet Kikyo there that night. By the time he had allowed them to stop and rest for the night they were all soaked to the bone, cold and, hungry.

However he turned and left to "patrol" before they had even started the fire.

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru had walked into their camp and seen the condition they were in. The fire wouldn't start and so they had all huddled together for warmth. Warmth that was being sapped away because of their wet clothes.

He had walked right up to Kagome, lifted her and Shippo into his arms, and told the Monk to follow him.

The extra heat the male demon gave off was thoroughly appreciated by one Kagome Higurashi as she curled closer to his body, Shippo in her arms.

Apparently, there had been a cave not more than 200 hundred meters down the road.

He carried her into the back and them sat her down on a pile of moss or something that was completely dry. There were logs that had been blown into the cave at some point in time, now used to start a fire for them and Sesshoumaru even went back to their camp to fetch the rest of their things, filling the cooking pot with water on his way back.

He had asked where the tea was and made them all something warm to drink.

By the time they were done with that Sango was feeling better and started with supper. Sending the monk and the kit off to find things which she could add to the dry meat and bread she was going to use for their stew. Kagome unfortunately was, even after her lengthy stay in Feudal Japan, not used to being so cold and wet. Inuyasha had always take care to get them settled for the night before things like this happened.

So she sat there shivering and trying to huddle into herself, to keep her body heat from escaping into the cold stone floor she sat on, the one she could feel even through the moss and her clothes.

"Kagome. Take off your clothes!"

Her shivering abruptly halted as she realized exactly what the low timbered voice of the demon lord had said.

"Now wait just a bloody moment!"

She was silenced with an abrupt movement of his hand, pointing to where her clothes were dripping water on to the floor.

"I will turn around so you may remove those wet garments. You humans confuse me with your modesty in preference to your health."

"But I have nothing dry to change into. My pack is soaked right through!"

With a heavy sigh the Taiyoukai removed his haori and handed it to her.

Looking down at it, she blushed but took it, silently nodding. As he stepped to the entrance, she turned around and started removing her clothes as quickly as her numbed fingers would allow.

Throughout all this Sango had been covertly watching the two of them. She could see the attraction flair between the two and she approved. In her opinion any demon or man was better than the half-demon who was breaking or rather had broken her sister's heart.

Besides, she knew Sesshoumaru was a decent guy.

She watched as Kagome pulled his warm haori over her cold and naked frame, stopping to sniff the material and rubbing it against her face. Obviously the girl had forgotten that she was there. She realized that the demon lord had also heard her pull on the robe, sniff it and rub it against her. He was shifting uncomfortably form one foot to the other and Sango could just make out a blush on his cheeks from where she stood by the pot, cutting the meat into it. Oh hoho! Now that was such an un-Sesshoumaru move!

As Sesshoumaru turned back around, he walked over to the Miko and picked her up. He pulled her to his chest and walked to the fire where he plopped down.

Or as much as a demon of his rank could.

Instead of seating the Miko down next to him he placed her securely in his lap. At her questioning look, all he said was, "The floor is cold and you are human."

She watched as Kagome gave a huff but settled herself in. The days tiring walk taking their toll on the tough Miko as she slowly started to relax. The more relaxed she felt the more sleepy she became. The more sleepy she became, the more she huddled up to the Inuyoukai who's lap she was sitting on. He in turn would tighten his hold on her, his tail coming off his shoulder to wrap around her.

Now from everything Sango remembered about Inuyoukai this only happened to mates of the demon. For no one else would they use their bodies as sources of heat and comfort, which to her meant that her sister Kagome was well on her way to becoming the next Lady of the West.

The next thing she heard startled her so much she nearly cut her own hand. A loud purring sound could be heard ringing in the cave, just as Shippo and Miroku came back in. What they saw nearly made them drop all their found goodies on the floor in shock.

Kagome had fallen asleep in the demon lords lap and in this state, her head had lolled to lie on his shoulder. One of her hands had wrapped around his head and pulled it to her now exposed neck, practically forcing the demon to smell and taste her pulse point. This obvious sign of submission, even if was accidental or rather subconscious, had pleased his inner demon so much, that he sat there staring at the man and kit with malevolently glowing red eyes, daring them to come closer to it's female.

A small smile had formed on Miroku's face as he then proceeded to Sango.

Shippo though started whimpering, till the demon's beast gave a growl of its own, allowing the young kit to climb into his mother's lap. And so Kagome was warmed till Sango called to the demon lord that supper was ready and that Kagome also needed to eat. Before he woke the girl he gave her and the monk a stern glance,

"You will please refrain from remarking about my behaviour to the Miko"

The both lightly nodded, not worried since they knew it wouldn't be too long till he came to claim the Miko for himself.

She was the one who had not consciously seen him as a possible mate till this evening it would seem. By the time he wanted to leave, or probably deemed it was time to do so, the blankets and clothes were dry enough for Kagome to change into her own clothes. She did this with visible reluctance to those who were watching. And oh boy were they watching. Once he had taken his leave, they had all gone to sleep.

* * *

Over the next two months it become a common occurrence.

At some point during the evening the demon lord would contrive to find an excuse that allowed him to either carry her in his arms or have her sit in his lap, where she would usually promptly fall asleep. Sango, Miroku and even Shippo realised what he was doing even if he and she didn't. He was making sure his smell was all over her.

Inuyasha never seemed to pick up on this as she had refused to let him carry her anymore.

Shippo, while still young, knew that he would blow a gasket if he did smell his brother on Kagome so he made sure to always sit on her shoulder ticking the Hanyou off so he would be too distracted to come too close to her.

It was only as they met up with Kouga and his band before the final battle that it finally came to light.

Damn Wolf and his claims.

Kouga had smelt the other male all over her right away, at first, in his haste mistaking the smell to be that of Inuyasha. That of course led to a whole lecture about how Kagome was his woman, how the half-breed should keep his hands and his smell to himself.

He kept it up till Inuyasha burst with a,

"I haven't touched her in weeks, asshole!"

So they both promptly walked around the Miko sniffing her. As Inuyasha realised whose scent was on Kagome he growled low in his throat.

"Wench! Why is my brother's scent all over you!"

Kouga looked up, scandalised.

"That human hater brother of yours dog breath?"

Sango pushed her way to Kagome's side.

"Maybe because he was looking after us every time you ran off to be with that dead priestess, Inuyasha!"

Understanding seemed to flash into his eyes, followed by guilt and then anger.

"He had no right! I am the alpha of this pack! Kagome belongs to me!!"

"Now wait just a moment dog turd, Kagome is my woman!"

This seemed to direct his anger into an outlet he could do something about.

It was only with the arrival of Sesshoumaru and his army that they finally stopped their bickering, but only to march up to him.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell were you doing near my pack and my Kagome, you bastard!"

Kouga who had a more healthy sense of self preservation had decided to let the Mutt do the talking.

"I have no need to justify my actions to a half-breed who leaves his pack unprotected. But in case you have not realised, they are also no longer your pack, they are mine. As is Kagome! Did you not smell me on them, especially on her? Just goes to show how much you take care of "your" pack!"

Inuyasha let loose a growl, which was immediately countered by an even deeper and louder growl than his. With a "Feh" he walked over to the rest of the gang and sniffed them.

And low and behold, they all did smell like his brother. How in the blazes of the seven hells had this happened? But the one word that passed through his mind silenced all protests he wanted to make – Kikyo.

He silently turned and led the group to their battle. He noticed Sesshoumaru pulling Kagome closer to him, telling her something and leaving her with a surprised look.

It was at that moment that the pain reached his chest. He had most probably lost her.

He tried to comfort himself with the thought that he still had Kikyo and he could never really have had both.

It was only upon arriving at the battle field that he realised how his actions had isolated him.

For there, standing next to a smirking Naraku and in front of a horde of demons was his Kikyo.

The first words he was to hear for this battle, crushed all hope he had of ever finding happiness!

"Will you come with me now Inuyasha! You have no pack and no obligations anymore! I made sure of that!"

The look of loss on his face was enough to pull a laugh of delight from the lips of the dark Hanyou as he rapped an arm about Kikyo's waist!

"Is she not an outstanding actress?"

And so Inuyasha leapt into the battle. It was a long, drawn out battle. Where first one side gained the upper hand and then the other.

It was only after Kikyo had tried to shoot her reincarnation and had to take a hit from Sango's large boomerang that the battle finally moved into its final stages.

Sango's hit had caused the undead Miko to be distracted enough that she didn't notice the purifying arrow sent her way till it was too late.

With a blood curling scream she exploded into a dust cloud that was blown away by the wind. The souls that had been trapped in her body were left floating in a white ball for a second before also shattering into numerous souls, shooting off in different directions.

The largest and brightest moved to Kagome and as it pushed its way back into her body a second blood curling scream was let loose.

This one though did not end like the previous one had. It kept going, defying human breathing capabilities and increasing in pitch till it sounded like the wind. Suddenly an incredible cloud of pink energy burst out of the Miko.

None had time to react.

Most only saw their deaths briefly reflected in the bright cloud before it washed over them.

As the light suddenly pulled back in to the small figure standing at it's centre, the demons who had fought on the side of the Miko amazingly found themselves to still be alive. More than that though, they were all healed too. The Miko's cloud had differentiated between foe and ally and had acted accordingly.

But one of their foes was not yet completely dead. Naraku lied on the ground, his body slowly disintegrating from the left over residual energy left in the wake of Kagome's energy.

"Should never have underestimated her again! Damn human!"

A blood filled cough forced him to gurgle. Turning his head slightly he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth.

As the Miko started slumping forward, Sesshoumaru was there to catch and cradle her to his broad chest.

Inuyasha not wanting to watch, stepped over to the spider Hanyou.

"Feh, should never have been so stupid as to think you could beat me!!

Even in his dissolving state Naraku let out a cruel laugh!

"And yet I will be the one to spend eternity with Kikyo while you are alone!"

With this a large amount of his blood came bursting forth, splattering the ground even as he disappeared into dust.

All that was left was a glowing almost complete shiko no tama! Inuyasha bent to pick it up and hold it to his eye.

This was the reason he had lost Kikyo so many years ago.

This was the reason Kagome had come back in time.

This was the reason he had lost both this time round.

All for a silly little jewel no bigger that his eye. Disgusted with himself he walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing with Kagome in his arms.

As Kouga noticed the shikon jewel in Inuyasha's hand he bent to take his out of his legs and brought them to Kagome.

Gently Placing them in her hands along with the ones she had around her neck, Inuyasha stepped back. As he did Kouga stepped forward and placed his in her hand too and then gently closed her hand around it all. Just as he was stepping back she started to glow again.

There was no real fear from any of them as she had proven that she would bring no harm to her allies. But the shiko no tama parts floated into the air above her through her closed hand. Each part was purified and then melded together again. The jewel pulsed for a second and then slowly drifted back down to the unconscious Miko in a very stoic looking demon's arms. As it entered her body, she pulsed once and was gone, leaving the demon Lord standing with a scowl on his face.

* * *

It was with some reluctance that Kagome started to read the same line for the fourth time, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she looked up into fierce amber eyes. Before she could register anything else she was pulled into a pair of strong arms and a cold nose was pressed to her throat.

"Did this Sesshoumaru not tell you to wait before you left?"

* * *


End file.
